Red and Black and Evil All Over
by SOS Radio
Summary: Two teenage street criminals, Rob Lancaster and Holt DiMarco, are recruited join Team Rocket after accidentally saving a high-ranking member from being taken to jail. However, before they can become official members of Team Rocket, they have to graduate the training academy first and these two new recruits are definitely shaking things up. OC's are accepted.
1. A Fateful Crash

**A Fateful Crash**

"_In other news, there has been a recent string of home invasions in the east Celadon-_"

Rob turned the radio off and slouched back in his seat. His partner grinned at him, momentarily taking his eyes off the road, but Rob did not seem to notice Holt. He just continued staring forward and Holt could not tell if his partner even cared about them being mentioned on the radio. Then again, he was not sure if Rob cared about anything.

"You should be more excited, Lancaster," Holt told him, his brown eyes dancing with excitement. "We're practically famous."

"Is any of this junk actually worth anything?" Rob asked indifferently. "You also forget that we don't have any jobs lined up especially now that Berry is locked up."

"You worry too much," Holt remarked. He turned the radio back on and put on some rock music. "Oh yeah! This is my favorite song!"

Rob groaned in annoyance as his partner began singing loudly. It was times like these that made him wonder why he had bothered to continue working with Holt DiMarco. Their partnership was only supposed to last for a few weeks, but after their initial success as car thieves, they had decided to continue working together. For three years, the two teenagers had traveled throughout Kanto - mostly committing petty crimes - and had been moderately successful. Now they were both nearing eighteen years of age and were stuck in a bit of a rut.

"Keep your eyes on the road..." Rob said.

"What did you say?!" Holt shouted. He continued singing obnoxiously. "You gotta speak up, bro!"

"I told you to watch the-"

The force of the collision knocked Rob's head directly against the window and almost immediately, he felt the blood running down his face. It took a couple of minutes before he could fully come to his senses. Aside from his head, he seemed to be unharmed. Holt, on the other hand, had several scrapes and bruises across his arms and a large cut under his chin. He was shouting out curses at the top of his lungs and bashing his fists against the dashboard.

"What the hell was that?!" he yelled.

Rob pushed his blood-soaked black hair out of his face and glared at Holt. While he was never exactly happy, Rob Lancaster was not the easiest person to anger. He was largely indifferent to just about everything and the look on his face at the moment was frightening. His icy blue eyes narrowed in frustration and he knew that if he had the energy, he would probably throw Holt DiMarco through the shattered windshield.

"Get out the car," he ordered. "We need to see what we hit..."

Holt did not like to be ordered around, but complied with his partner's commands. The two stumbled out of the car and gazed at the scene. They had collided into a police car and it was most definitely in worse shape than Holt's. Sprawled out on the pavement was the officer who had been driving the car. Rob gave the unconscious policeman a kick and leaned down closer to him.

"He's still alive," Rob said as he reached inside the officer's holster and retrieved the handgun. He stared at it for a moment and made sure the safety was on before placing the gun inside of his blood stained jacket.

"Well if he's still alive..." Holt began as he grinned and pulled out a six-inch switchblade. "Let's put him out of his misery."

"And what will we gain from that?" Rob asked. "Except for more trouble. He'll be out for a while anyway, so put the knife away."

Holt gave his partner the finger and put the knife back in his pocket. He knew that Rob didn't care so much about killing the officer as he did about the consequences that would have came with that act. Before the brown-haired delinquent could speak, he heard a faint sound coming from the back of the police car.

"Hey, Rob, check this out," he told him. "I think there's someone back there. The door's jammed though."

Rob reached for a poké ball and tossed it into the air. Hitmonlee materialized with a sharp kick and awaited his trainer's instructions.

"_Hitmon_..." he muttered.

"Hitmonlee, kick the door off," he commanded.

Hitmonlee ran towards the police car at full speed and delivered a sharp kick to the back door. The door in question went flying towards Holt, who barely managed to duck out of the way. Rob made his way over to the car and yanked the person in the backseat to the ground outside. The man was dressed in all black with a red 'R' on his shirt and the two boys exchanged a look.

"Look at what we have here," Holt sneered. "A Team Rocket member."

"Thank you for saving me!" the grunt said. "Did the boss hire you?"

"No one hired us," Rob answered clearly as he recalled Hitmonlee. "And if I were you, I wouldn't be celebrating just yet."

The Team Rocket grunt arched an eyebrow.

"And why is that?" he asked curiously.

"We're going to turn you into the police," Rob replied. "And after we tell them that you caused the wreck and injured an officer, they'll give us a reward."

The grunt frowned at them. This was an unusual situation for him. Normally, if he ran into any trainers, they'd either flee or defend themselves in the name of goodness. These two young men did not seem to care about goodness of any kind. In fact, they seemed to be even more evil than he thought upon first glance. An idea formed in his head and he grinned.

"How about this?" he bargained. "You let me go and I make sure my boss pays you triple what the police would give you."

"Let you go so you can double-cross us?!" Holt bellowed. "Not happening!"

"I swear on my life!" the grunt begged.

"We don't care about your life..." Rob said coolly.

The grunt's face reddened in frustration. There had to be a way to reason with these boys.

"How about this," he said. "You come with me to one of our buildings to get the money? I'm more important than the average grunt and the boss would definitely not risk losing me. He'll wire the money and you two lovely young lads can go on your merry way. If you're with me, I won't be able to run or anything."

Rob and Holt exchanged another glance before Rob nodded his head in acceptance. Holt yanked the grunt up by his collar and turned him around to face them. Rob walked closer and stared directly at the grunt.

"We'll take you up on your offer, but we'll stay close. If I suspect one thing..."

Rob opened his coat and showed him the handgun and the grunt shivered in fear. Holt shoved him forward and the pain he felt in his arms reminded the grunt that he was still handcuffed, so he was at an even greater disadvantage if he tried to run away.

"Lead the way!" Holt shouted.

* * *

**A/N: So there we go, first chapter. It's a bit short, but it'll start getting longer as more characters are introduced. Feel free to tell me exactly what you think of our nasty duo.**

**OC's are accepted by PM or through my forum and the form is on my profile. It's cool either way as long as it's not in the reviews. Send in as many as you'd like and I'll most definitely use the best ones I get.**

**Adios!**


	2. The Proposition

**The Proposition**

Rob stayed alert as he and his partner followed the Team Rocket grunt. They had been walking around Celadon for half an hour and they had yet to see anything out of the ordinary. However, Rob made sure to keep an eye out for police officers and any tricks that the grunt might have had planned.

"Hey, Rob," Holt called over to him. "How much money do you think they're gonna give us for this guy?"

"For his sake, it better be a lot..." Rob answered. "If not, I think you should cut his tongue out for being a liar. Liars don't get to keep their tongues."

The grunt gulped as Holt grinned at him. He had been making loud threats towards the grunt for the past thirty minutes and as terrifying as they were, Rob's silent stare was much worse. It didn't help that the kid had some of the creepiest eyes that the grunt had ever seen. When he _did_ make threats, it was in that same calm voice that he used when asking how much further they had to go.

"Oh yeah, Rob, before I forget..." Holt started. "We need to be back at the motel before it gets too late. I have a girl coming over."

"Fine," Rob sighed. He shifted his attention towards the grunt. "Listen, we have other stuff we need to do, so we better be getting close to the building..."

"Relax, kid," the grunt told him. "It's just up the street. See it?"

Rob and Holt gazed at the building and were surprised when they saw that it was no different than the other ones that were all around Celadon City. It was a simple gray concrete structure with three floors and a parking lot – hardly impressive for a criminal empire. Rob figured that it must have been one of their lesser establishments and its mundane appearance was for diverting suspicion from the police or any rival organizations.

"Holt, make sure you're on your guard," Rob said sternly. "Any screw-ups and we're dead..."

"Got it," Holt replied. "Let's do this!"

The three walked into the building and the grunt led the boys to the front desk where they saw a small woman with platinum blonde hair talking on the phone. The rest of the room was completely empty and the tile floors looked as if they had just been thoroughly cleansed. After a few seconds, the woman noticed their presence and placed the phone down on the desk.

"May I help you?" she asked. She looked at the grunt. "Charles? You were supposed to be back hours ago!"

"Your name is _Charles_?!" Holt exclaimed. "Wow, that's a lame name for a member of Team Rocket. No wonder the cops got you!"

"You were arrested?" the secretary asked. "And who are these...companions?"

"These _companions_ are the ones that rescued your friend from the police," Rob answered. "And we're here for our reward..."

"Can I just use the phone to call the boss?" Charles asked irritably. The secretary shook her head.

"He's not in town," she explained. "And the executives said that he doesn't want any phone calls."

Charles took a deep breath. He knew that he had to think of something quick or his life was over. None of his fellow team members would help him despite the fact that they were at one of the Rocket buildings. He was two steps away from a demotion and being taken hostage was not going to help make things any better.

"Alright," he said with a sigh. "Can I just talk to an executive? I know there's one that's here today."

"I'll see if he wants to see you."

The secretary picked up the phone as Rob and Holt stepped to the side. They knew that they needed to think about their future plans. Even if they did receive some sort of reward for 'rescuing' Charles, it probably would not be enough to last for too long. With Holt's car completely wrecked, they would have to take the risk of stealing another one and continue to evade the police.

"I heard Boss Giovanni's loaded," Holt remarked. "Tch, we should join Team Rocket. From the looks of things around here, they need all the help they could get."

Rob arched an eyebrow at his partner. Holt was definitely not the most intelligent person, but even Rob had to admit that he could think when he wasn't focused on causing as much mayhem as possible. Charles approached them a few moments later and led the two boys to a pair of elevators to the right of the floor. When the doors opened, Holt shoved the grunt inside.

"Easy..." Charles told him as he pressed the button for the second floor. "I'm still a bit banged up from that wreck that you idiots caused."

"Oh, shut up!" Holt shot back. "We were messed up way worse than you were and you don't see us crying!"

"Can you at least take these handcuffs off?!" Charles groaned.

"Not without cutting off your hands," Rob said.

The doors finally opened and the duo found themselves following Charles into a small office with a large oak desk in front of two red chairs. The walls were painted black and there was one large window behind the desk. They noticed a man with dark blond hair and large thick glasses sitting down. He seemed to be buried in paperwork and had failed to hear any of them enter.

"Umm..." Charles muttered. "Sir?"

The man looked up and stared at his visitors for a moment before getting up from his seat and approaching them. He gave Charles a quick glare and turned to Rob and Holt. He gazed at them in a curious fashion before he began speaking.

"I am Mr. Delis," he explained. "I'm the supervisor of this division in Southeast Celadon. So, what can I do for you young men today?"

"Your friend had a little accident with the police," Rob started. "We intervened and made sure he came home safely. We'd like a reward for all of our hard work."

"Hmm..." Mr. Delis continued. "Instead of a reward, how about a proposition?"

"Hey!" Holt yelled as he grabbed on to Charles' collar. "Either we get cash or it's his ass!"

Mr. Delis gave the shivering Charles a blank stare and Rob realized that they might have made a mistake. He should have known that Team Rocket would likely not care about the life of a grunt, let along pay a ransom for him. However, from the tone of Mr. Delis' voice, it seemed like he wanted to make some sort of deal and Rob was interested in what he had in mind.

"Hold on, DiMarco," he told his partner before turning to Mr. Delis. "What kind of proposition are you talking about?"

"Apparently, there have been a lot of break-ins on this side of town," Mr. Delis said, a grin forming on his face. "The police have been having trouble capturing the burglar...or burglars. You two wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"Depends on who wants to know," Rob answered. "And you might want to get to the point of your proposition before your buddy's blood is all over your nice desk."

"We need members like you two," he continued. "I could tell from the looks in your eyes that you two aren't afraid of any kind of job. Based on how successful you two have been, I'm positive that you'd be able to get efficient results."

Holt scratched his head and turned to Rob. "What's this dude talking about?"

"He wants us to join Team Rocket," Rob said simply.

"What?!" Holt shouted. "No way! I don't serve anyone and-"

"We're in," Rob interrupted. "Holt, just wait until we get back to the motel and I'll explain everything."

Mr. Delis nodded his head in satisfaction. "I'll give you a rundown of what to expect since you're so eager for me to finish. You'll spend several months in the academy and yes, you will be paid generously for your time there. Once you graduate, you'll become full-fledged members and after that, you can start working your way up. It won't be easy, but the payoff is enormous. So, I'll ask you one more time. Do you want to join Team Rocket?"

"Yes," Rob answered.

"Fine," Holt added. "Whatever, I'll join."

"The academy is in a remote location," Mr. Delis said as he handed them a small GPS. "Be there in two weeks. Now, I have a lot of work to do, so kindly dismiss yourselves."

"Hey!" Charles shouted as Rob and Holt started to walk out of the office. "What about the handcuffs?!"

The two delinquents exchanged looks before they gave Charles a rough shove and stepped into the elevator outside the office. He fell on his back and struggled to get up from the marble floor as Mr. Delis snickered at his misfortune. He knew that he had made two great additions to Team Rocket. The boss would definitely be pleased.

* * *

Rob sat outside of the motel room with his hood over his head as he watched Hitmonlee, Weavile, and Hypno practice by themselves in the empty parking lot. He took one last puff of his cigarette before flicking it away and stretching back on the cold bench.

"Hey," he called out to his pokémon. "That's enough for now."

He recalled them to their poké balls and reattached them to his belt as the door finally opened. A pale, skinny girl with small green eyes and bleached blonde hair followed Holt out of the room.

"See ya, Robbie!" she said as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Later, Sherri..." he replied indifferently.

Sherri made her way to her car and Rob remembered that they were without transportation. Holt sat down next to him and pulled out his lighter. He turned the fire on and off for several moments before he finally got bored and decided to talk to his partner. However, Rob was the one who had started the conversation.

"I have a question for you," he began. "What do you want more than anything in the world?"

"Money!" Holt answered immediately. "Cars, big houses, powerful pokémon, and beautiful ladies!"

"What if I said that I could get you all those things even though it might take a little bit of time?"

Holt arched an eyebrow. For someone who always rushed other people to get to the point, Rob had a habit of beating around the bush. "Why Team Rocket though?"

"Have to start somewhere," Rob continued. "For three years, we've been doing all these odd jobs and we're still at the same point as when we first started. We can actually get somewhere with Team Rocket. Start off working for them, branch out, and become rich before we're twenty-five. Sounds a lot better than breaking into houses."

"I guess you have a point," Holt replied. "So, it's about the money? I'm down for that."

Rob shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe it's about the money, maybe not. Mostly, I just want to see if we can actually pull it off. These next few years are going to be interesting..."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the long absence. A lot of strange things keep happening to me, but it was time to get back in the groove. Anyway, if last chapter didn't convince you that our duo aren't exactly the noblest guys in the world, hopefully this one did. Writing bad guys is pretty fun, I must admit. **

**OC's are still accepted (by PM or my forum) and they will start appearing next chapter.**

**Later!**


End file.
